Counterbalanced decklid hinge assemblies typically include at least one torque rod that extends between a pair of hinge boxes. A support member is rotatably attached to and supported by each of the hinge boxes. One end of the torque rod is bent to define a wind-up end that engages one of the hinge boxes, and the other end of the torque rod is bent to define a looped end that engages one of the support members. The torque rod is twisted during assembly and secured in a position relative to the hinge box to pre-load the torque rod. The pre-loaded torque rod acts as a spring to untwist, thereby applying a torque to the support member to assist in opening the decklid.
The amount of torque that the torque rod is capable of storing is dependent upon the length of the torque rod, with the bent ends of the torque rod reducing the overall effective length of the torque rod. Furthermore, the bent ends of the torque rod induce bending stresses into the torque rod, which decreases the durability of the torque rod. Additionally, such a configuration of the torque rod only allows for a single torque wind up position, thereby limiting the amount of torque that may be pre-loaded into the torque rod. A limited amount of variability may be built into the system by adding different attachment positions to the hinge box to which the wind-up end of the torque rod is attached. However, due to packaging constraints, these variable wind-up positions are only able to provide a range of between 3° and 4° of torque rod rotation.